


A Way To Bridge The Gap

by bluesparkle19girl



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Needs Help, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Needs a Hug, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, F/M, Gabriel Agreste is an Asshole, Gabriel Agreste's A+ Parenting, Hugs, Hurt Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Hurt/Comfort, Identity Issues, Identity Reveal, Plagg Cares (Miraculous Ladybug), Plagg Is So Done With Gabriel Agreste (Miraculous Ladybug), Protective Alya Césaire, Protective Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Protective Nino Lahiffe, Protective Plagg (Miraculous Ladybug), Protective Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug, Protectiveness, Secret Identity, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Worth Issues, Supportive Plagg (Miraculous Ladybug), Supportive Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug), Tikki Knows (Miraculous Ladybug), protective friends, references to episodes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22832965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluesparkle19girl/pseuds/bluesparkle19girl
Summary: Marinette and Adrian wonder what life will be like when they are no longer Ladybug and Chat Noir. A conversion one night leads to big changes and discoveries.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Ladybug/Chat Noir
Comments: 8
Kudos: 182





	A Way To Bridge The Gap

**Author's Note:**

> First fic of 2020, hope you enjoy :)  
> In the first two paragraphs Adrian and Marinette do not know the others identity. The top is just their thoughts on the current situation.

_For as long as Marinette can remember she has always had low self-worth and self-confidence, but being Ladybug is something that is worth its weight in gold to her. Sometimes, she wonders what life will be like when she no longer has it. When she lets herself think about it, she gets antsy. Being Ladybug helps her confidence immensely, but that’s only when she’s in the outfit. When she is out of it, she is the same klutzy, quirky, enamored by Adrian, fashion designer she always is. She wishes things were different._

_Adrian is overjoyed that he was allowed to go to public school and make friends. He feels like he is seen as a real person and not just a face on the cover of a magazine. Also, he will always be immensely grateful that he was chosen to be Chat Noir. It has become his outlet, a way to feel whole. Being Chat Noir is something that is worth its weight in gold to him and helps him have better self-worth. He could act like himself and not be worried about his father’s opinion and he feels more human. Adrian dreads the day he will have to leave the power of Chat Noir for another, he doesn’t want to go back to the sheltered, lonely, desperate for positive attention, only seen as another pretty face boy that he was before. He wishes things were different._

* * *

The night sky over Paris is quiet, stars twinkle overhead illuminating the night sky, the city lights glow painting everything in a golden tint. Ladybug loves this time of night, it’s like a painting or the pattern of a dress. As she thinks this, she makes a mental note to start sketching when she has a free moment.

She’s pulled out of her thoughts when Chat Noir lands on the roof next to her.

“Hello, Bugaboo.” Chat Noir says with his usual charming smile.

“Chaton.” Ladybug says smiling back.

“Shall we, my lady?” Chat asks.

The two of them patrol stopping a few petty crimes here and there. All in all, it was a quiet night.

“So, my lady, it’s a beautiful night.” Chat says while looking at the stars.

Ladybug doesn’t say a word just looks at the stars. Chat is about to ask what’s wrong when Ladybug starts speaking, voice barely above a whisper.

“Have you ever… wondered what would happen once we don’t have our miraculous anymore and… we’re just… normal people again? Do you think we will be okay without them? Do you think will be the same people we are now when we’re no longer superheroes?” Ladybug inquires while still looking at the stars.

“Why do you ask?” Chat inquires with an inquisitive look.

“I think about it a lot. Honestly, I don’t think I’ll be okay without my miraculous or my kwami. I don’t like who I am as much as I like being Ladybug.” Ladybug replies with a solemn tone.

Chat lets out a sigh, “I know the feeling. You feel like you’re on top of the world when you are your alter ego, you enjoy the days you have with it because it feels like the opportunity is worth its weight in gold, you feel like you can finally enjoy life and feel like you’re actually living for the first time.” Chat says with a bright glint in his green eyes.

“But when the mask comes off, you’re back to wherever you were before you had it, and you ask yourself the question, ‘How much longer do I have this freedom? Am I going to be okay when it’s no longer an option for me? Can I change myself enough so how I truly feel shows, or is my sudden change going to make people worried that they missed something and unintentionally ignored the fact that I needed help?’” Ladybug finishes.

“Exactly.” Chat says sadly.

“How do you deal with it?” Ladybug asks curiously because she would rather have outlets that are beneficial to her and not just something to occupy her mind with.

“I have outlets, maybe not ones I would have chosen, but I have them.” Chat says with a tone that is filled with barely contained anger and resignation.

He knows that his extracurricular activities benefit his father and his own opinions in the public. It definitely helps business, and in all honesty, he would give anything to branch out from it. He’s tried to in the past, the end result was several bruises and a concussion. Not to mention, all of his father's emotional abuse and neglect. If the Sandboy incident with the cage was anything to go by. Sometimes he wonders how he ended up well off emotionally and socially capable after his mother left.

“If you had a choice, what would you do?” Ladybug inquires, she knows what Chat’s answer entails, wants to ask a lot of things, but knows that if she pushes, he will shut down. So, she chooses a question that will move away from the topic.

“I’d probably keep fencing, and learn more languages, I’d explore everything until I found things I liked. I’d definitely not take over the family business, I’d be more social and charitable.” Chat says, eyes wide with hope and smile bright as he pictures it.

“Your parents wouldn’t let you?” Ladybug inquires.

“My mother would let me, if she was still around, my father is very… I guess the word would be ‘protective’ of our reputation.” Chat says using air quotes for the word protective.

“You’ve never tried to…?” Ladybug starts but then she trails off unsure what she wants to know about.

Chat gives her a sad smile, “Once, it ended with me being injured.” Chat says resigned.

Ladybug gasps in shock, a hand flies to cover her mouth and tears fill her bright blue eyes.

“Don’t cry Bugaboo, I’m fine, promise.” Chat says, as he pulls her into a hug. He knows he’s said too much, but she asked and he could never lie to his princess.

“You know you don’t deserve it, right kitty?” Ladybug asks voice barely above a whisper.

Chat doesn’t reply just squeezes her tighter as if his lady can shield him from everything bad, he’s ever received from his father and the world. They don’t leave each other’s arms until dawn.

* * *

Thankfully, it’s the weekend so the minute Marinette and Adrian are asleep Tikki and Plagg meet up on Marinette’s balcony.

“Did you know?” Tikki asks, voice a whisper for fear that any louder will wake Marinette.

“I swear on my love of camembert, bug, I had no idea about the abuse or his self-worth and self-confidence issues. What about you?” Plagg says, panic evident in his voice.

“Marinette’s belief in herself was rocky when she started out, we both know that, I thought she was getting better. I mean, she kissed Adrian, albeit she was standing in a pie, but she still did it.” Tikki replies guiltily.

“How did you not notice the abuse Gabriel inflicted on Adrian?” Tikki asks.

“Contrary to what I want, Adrian doesn’t take me everywhere. However, that doesn’t mean I haven’t seen strange things though.” Plagg replies stiffly.

“Okay, what do we do now, kitten?” Tikki asks.

“I’ll talk to Adrian, see what he’ll tell me. You talk to Ladybug and see if she has any idea on how to get him out of that house.” Plagg says determined. 

* * *

“Adrian, can we talk?” Plagg says as he floats down and settles down on Adrian’s bed.

“Yeah, what’s up?” Adrian asks as he sits beside Plagg. 

“You know you can talk to me, right?” Plagg asks.

Adrian nods.

Plagg lets out a sigh, he knows that this won’t be easy, conversations like this never are, but he knows that if he doesn’t ask the guilt will eat away at him and destroy him, “Why didn’t you tell me about what Gabriel was doing to you?”

Adrian goes stalk still, his eyes go wide, and he starts trembling. Plagg immediately nestles himself into Adrian’s neck, starts purring and speaking, “It’s okay, I’m here, I’m not going anywhere. I’ll keep you safe, promise.”

Once Adrian calms down, he tells Plagg everything.

“When my mother disappeared, my father became distant, I was left in the care of Nathalie and The Gorilla entirely. The first time he hurt me was when I asked him when I was going back to school and he slapped me hard and said, ‘You’re never going back to school, you need to stay here and protect our legacy, you will only be allowed to leave once I’m dead.’ When we first met, I finally felt like I had someone who cared about me. The abuse still happened after I became Chat Noir, I didn’t want you to see me hurt, so I didn’t take you everywhere with me after I was hurt by my father. I thought you’d think that you made a mistake and wouldn't want to keep me as Chat Noir.” Adrian says while looking down at his lap.

“Never. I never thought you were a mistake. You are everything to me, Kitten.” Plagg says confidently.

Adrian nods and pulls Plagg into a hug. As the two of them sit in silence, Plagg wonders how Tikki is doing.

* * *

Once Tikki returned to Marinette’s house she found her pacing and talking to herself about the situation.

“What do I do?” Marinette asks as she paces around her room.

“We need to find a way to get him away from the danger.” Tikki says.

“Any ideas?” Marinette inquires. 

“You need to talk to him without the mask.” Tikki says.

“How? You know how serious I am about the fact our identities need to be kept secret.” Marinette counters.

“I know you are, but you are precious to him and I know you would do anything to protect him. You’ve proven that before, when you and Chat lost your memories." Tikki says.

“Will he even talk to me?” Marinette asks.

“Yes, you are his whole world. Now and forever.” Tikki says.

“You sure?” Marinette asks.

Tikki nods, “More than anything.”

Marinette sighs, she has doubts, but her kitty needs her and she will never abandon him, “Did you and Plagg pick a meeting place?”

* * *

Before the day is out Ladybug and Chat meet in a place that is secluded from the public so that no one will overhear their conversation.

“Hey.” Ladybug says.

“Hi.” Chat says.

“I want to help you out of your situation.” Ladybug states, knowing that if she is not blunt about this, she will lose her nerve.

“I appreciate the eagerness Bugaboo, but I can survive.” Chat says stubbornly.

“I care about you. I’m not going to stand by and watch you get hurt when I can stop it, along with any others who care about you outside of superhero work!” Ladybug argues.

“Who’s to say you won’t treat me differently when you figure out who I am behind the mask?!” Chat shouts angerly, clenching his fists as he speaks.

“I care about you, Chaton, and I will continue to do so, no matter who you are behind the mask.” Ladybug says as she steps closer and takes one of Chat’s hands in her own.

Chat let’s out a sigh and squeezes Ladybug’s hand, “Okay, on the count of three at the same time.” Chat says, knowing that he needs to trust her and believe her when she says she won’t run away.

Ladybug nods.

“One.” Chat says.

“Two.” Ladybug says.

“Three.” Chat and Ladybug say together.

“Claws in.”

“Spots off.”

There is silence for a few brief seconds until they open their eyes and see each other without their costumes on.

“Marinette?” Adrian inquires quietly, as if any louder will break whatever spell that is upon both of them.

“Adrian?” Marinette says back.

“Finally.” Plagg says, relief evident in his tone.

“Plagg!” Tikki admonishes.

Both of them stare at each other for a few heartbeats, then Marinette pulls Adrian into a tight embrace.

“I told you, I cared about you no matter what.” Marinette says as she squeezes him.

“I know that now, my lady.” Adrian replies as he squeezes back.

* * *

Marinette and Adrian talk a while longer and come up with a plan for Adrian. In the morning they inform Alya and Nino about what’s going on with Adrian. Both of them are understandably, furious.

“I’ll kill him!” Nino shouts eyes burned over with barely contained rage and protectiveness.

“Leave some for me.” Alya says with fists clenched and eyes filled with anger and determination.

“No one is doing anything, yet. We’ve got evidence, but we need a little more to push my father over the edge.” Adrian states.

“Adrian’s right, there are other factors to consider.” Marinette says.

“So, what do we do for the time being?” Alya inquires.

“We start packing up my stuff and I live between the three of you until I graduate.” Adrian states.

“You sure?” Nino asks.

“Yes, the odds are that my father will be too preoccupied with work to notice I’m gone, and by the time he does, a more secure plan will already be in place.” Adrian states.

“Okay, we’ll go over the details later. Where are you staying tonight?” Nino asks.

“With me. Mama and Papa are aware of the situation, they are letting Adrian stay with us, until we can figure out if we can afford to bring this to court.” Marinette says.

“Alright, Alya and I will call you later.” Nino says.

* * *

When Marinette and Adrian go back to Marinette’s house at the end of the day, they end up in Marinette’s bedroom. Tikki and Plagg are in the corner of the room. Marinette and Adrian are sitting on the bed, talking.

“You know, you don’t need to focus all your attention on me. We are a team and I want to be able to help you too. Your needs are important, I don’t want you to feel like your needs on the back burner because of what’s going on with me.” Adrian says.

“I know, but you are the one with a big life change happening, I don’t want my stress to make the situation any more difficult than it already is.” Marinette replies.

Adrien pulls Marinette to him and cuddles her.

“You’re not making my situation difficult, you have made it bearable.” Adrian states confidently.

“Thanks.” Marinette says with a sheepish smile and a faint blush coloring her cheeks.

“Anytime. So, tell me?” Adrian inquires.

“You remember what I said the night you told me about what was going on with you. Every word I said was the truth. I don’t like myself when I’m not Ladybug.” Marinette says.

“You have me, Alya, and Nino. We love and care you unconditionally. We love you just the way you are. We will always be there when you need us, That’s a promise.” Adrian states.

“I love you too, just promise me you’ll help me believe that when things get bad." Marinette says.

“Always.” Adrian promises.

* * *

The future will bring new problems, wonders and joys. It is something that always happens in life. But it is a great thing when you don’t have to do it alone. Marinette and Adrian well overcome whatever happens next together.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is welcome :)


End file.
